


Love your secret admirer

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, bottom Yuu, top Mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu only wanted a single love letter so he can feel appreciated like his friends. Balancing journalism with his love life will create a secret admirer to come forth and give him what he always wanted and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there's grammar problems sorry >.

"It's not fair." Yuu crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his friend Yoichi take the enormous amount of cards out of his locker. The card covered by the envelopes had lipstick stains of all shades of red and pink on them. Hearts were drawn all of the envelope to express a romance style of letter. 

The brunette finished stuffing the sixth one into his backpack and glanced over his shoulder to Yuuichirou. "Fair?"

"Grr...I never get a valentine!" The Raven turned on his heel so his back was to Yoichi.

"It's October Yuu, Valentine's Day is months away. I'm sure you can get a card then."

"I know," turning back to face his best friend he rubbed the back of his neck, "but no one ever gives me a card of affection."

Yoichi closed his locker door and gave the other boy a curious look, "you want to be in a relationship I'm assuming?"

"W-What!? No! I'm not desperate for a relationship...but..." He moved his gaze to the floor so he stared at his blue converse shoes. It embarrassed him that he hasn't got a single card from a secret admirer, but all his friends get tons of letters everyday of people conceding their love for them. It got pretty annoying when girls and guys came up to even him to give it to them. "All you guys get cards almost everyday! It's like I'm fucking Cupid! They come to me so I give them straight to you guys...I just want to seem at least a little attractive! Even Kimizuki gets countless envelope and he looks like my foot!"

The brunette cringed at his choice of words for their pink haired friend. "Maybe you should be a little...kinder and you might have one."

Yuu pouted, "Yoichi, if the stuck up Kimizuki gets some then my attitude has nothing to do with it."

The two boys started walking away from Yoichi's locker and out of the school. It was past three and the boys had to hurry to Owari High's journalism club. Where Yuu took his place as one of the journalist and photo taker for the newspaper. 

The raven opened the door to the news room and announced to the room that he was present. Yoichi trailed behind him, copying his actions of yelling to no one in particular that he was there. They struck the attention of the leader of the newspaper; Shinoa Hiiragi. Her lavender hair flipped around so they came face to face...well face to abdomen. She was very short for her age, but a huge pervert so it balances out perfectly. 

"Cherry boy, Yoichi, you're just in time for the news order of business." Shinoa stood in front of a chalkboard with poorly drawn pictures of each of the staff members. "Alright guys so I've assigned each of you a task for this months newsletters."

Yoichi and Yuu walked over to join the only other two members; Mitsuba Sangu and Shiho Kimizuki at the teams table. 

Shinoa pointed to the first drawing of a girl with two piggy tails and a gigantic caterpillar unibrow. "Mitsu-chan will cover the musical."

The blonde girl that sat next to Yuu gave a small "tch" before turning her head away from Shiona.

The lavender girl continued down the board with an image of a boy with huge Steve Urkel glasses and buck teeth, "Kimizuki will cover the cooking class because they kiss his ass." 

Shiho grunted at the picture of him and continued typing on his laptop in front of him.

"Next," she pointed her ruler to another boy with huge eyes that were full of tears, "Yoichi will cover the story about Akane Hyakuya's charity work with the orphans." Shinoa finally finished her last step to the end of the board was the last boy to be shown. The picture was very lewd to a small degree, the boy who was supposedly Yuu, was blushing an excessive amount on his cheeks as he had drool crawling down his chin. His expression was very sadistic just the way she made his eyes be half lidded. The thing that really made the picture sexual was the big speech bubble in the corner that had 'm-more...p-please...Senpai!' in it. The drawing earned her a twitch from the raven. "And Yuu will cover the interview and pictures of Mikaela Shindo."

She placed the ruler on her desk and gave them all a devilish smirk, "I'll cover the drug watch and lunch reports...and maybe what's under Mitsuba's bra hehe. Any questions?" 

Mitsuba raised her hand and ignored the last comment her boss said, "how the hell do you think Yuuchiro is going to get that interview? Shindo doesn't answer to the school news at all. He's ignored the time Yoichi, Kimzuki, me, and even you tried to get news out of him but he refused."

Shinoa walked over to the raven boy who was still staring at the drawing of himself. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "because I know Mikaela's little secret and Yuu is the trophy we accomplished to help us!"

This sparked Kimizuki's interest enough for him to lift his head up to raise an eyebrow at the lavender girl, "how so? He only helps emptying the refrigerator." 

Yuu blinked and came back to reality as he looked up at Shiona surprised, "m-me? But I don't even know the guy!"

Shinoa held a finger up to the tan boys nose and jammed it into his face, "exactly stupid! He knows we're reporters, but he doesn't even know who the hell you are!"

The blonde girl smacked Shinoa's hand away from Yuu's face and slammed her fists on the table, "how does this help the news!?"

"Because Mitsu-chan, Yuu can get some stuff out of him and take a few pics here and there. It's pretty simple for a normal human to process, I don't understand how difficult it is to understand hehe."

Yoichi cupped his chin and glanced up at the ceiling in thought, "hm, it seems a little scandals..."

Kimizuki continued his thought for him, "it's also utterly wrong you idiots." He started typing again on his keyboard as he kept talking. "We can't commit a fraud to get information out of someone who denied us permission for the newspaper." 

Yuu quickly sprinted away from the table to erase the evidence of the lewd picture of him on the board. Putting the eraser back on the shelf he sighed, "that was really pissing me off." Fixing his posture he stood back up and stared at his friends, "so what am I doing?"

\--------------

Yuu stared down at the school soccer players playing an innocent game of scramble with their fellow teammates. He watched a certain boy he was suppose to interview, or better known as trick him into spilling his secrets. Yuu really didn't know what was suppose to be so special about this boy, he was just a normal guy.

The raven walked down the hill to make his way over to the soccer field. His eyes shifted from the coach who was on the phone far to busty to see him and to the players playing. He was hoping the coach would stay busy enough for the blonde boy to at least agree to meet up with him for another time.

Yuu stood in front of the white line that caused the ball to become out of bounce and given to the other team. His emerald eyes scanned around for Mikaela Shindo, but he somehow missed him in the group of guys fighting for the ball. 'Geez, they're scattered around like ants, how am I suppose to pick him out!?' Yuu thought in his head.

"Um...bros?...uhh..." The raven didn't want to get on their bad sides so he stayed silent until finally getting noticed by a teammate. It wasn't Mikaela, but a boy known as Ferid, another pervert like Shinoa.

"Is that Yuuichiro Amane? Here? What an honor." The long haired boy wearing a ponytail walked off the field to greet Yuu. "What made you come see me," his long slender finger went under Yuu's chin making him tilt his head up to stare directly in the red eyed boy.

"I'm...uh...here to see...M-M..." Yuu's cheeks starters heating up to a noticeable red blush. 

"Are you sure?" Ferid purred as his lips inched closer to Yuu's trembling mouth, "you look more interested in meeting me."

"Oh hell no!" A pink haired girl suddenly came out of nowhere and sprayed Ferid with a water bottle, "no! No! No! Bad Ferid!" She twiddled her finger at him, "you know better than to be humping his leg."

Ferid hissed at the cold water forced upon him and covered his face in defense, "stop Krul! He didn't say no!"

The small girl known as Krul shook her head and kept spraying him frantically, "heel boy! No flirting, he's a poor innocent boy. Heel!"  
After a few more squirts the soccer player fled away from the scene of the crime to join his teammates back on the field. When he was out of her site she brought the spray bottle to her side and brought her attention to Yuu. "Sorry about that, haven't trained him to be a proper gentlemen in front of strangers." 

"And you are?" She asked carelessly.

Yuu regained his natural tan color and met her gaze, "I'm Yuuichiro Amane...is Mikaela able to talk?"

Krul was taken back, "Mika?" She turned her head toward the field and cupped her hands together and shouted, "MIKA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! THERE'S THIS BLUSHY GUY FOR YOU!" 

A head stuck out of the group of boys to reveal Mikaela. He separated from his players and jogged over to the two on the outside of the white line. A frown was plastered on his face when he came over to talk to him, "what?" Yuuichiro was dumbfounded by the way Mikaela looked; he had beautiful light blue eyes and blonde locks that covered his forehead. A red blush creeped back up the reporters cheeks, not from embarrassment, but now from attraction. He didn't expect the soccer player to be this good looking.

"This kid said he came here to see you." Krul explained with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow cocked up. "I've seen him with the Hiiragi girl before so he might be a journalist."

Yuu suddenly froze, 'shit! Shit! She knows!' The raven bit his lip as he stayed focus on the blue sapphire eyes that were boring into his. 

"What do you want?" Mika emotionlessly asked.

"I-I..." He couldn't control his sudden urge to runaway, the way Krul and Mika both glared at him with suspicion. "Came here to...ask if I could watch you practice?..."

The blonde kept his poker face up, "why?"

"Y-You're just really good at soccer...and I was hoping to become your friend..." Emerald eyes left the sapphire ones to admire the field behind the blonde boy.

Krul gasped at those words and placed her hands over her mouth as an 'aww' escaped past her lips.

Mikaela stayed skeptical at my answer as turned his back toward me and began walking away. "Do what you want."

\---------------

Yuu sat alongside Krul on the sidelines on the teams bench. The pink haired girl was the assistant coach, also known for keeping the boys in check. The practice was almost over and Yuu got completely shit about the questions Shinoa told him to ask. The raven had his camera in his backpack, but didn't threaten to take the chance of taking it out and have Krul suspect him of being a journalist.

Two girls; a tall blonde and a short blue haired girl came onto the field with two envelopes in their hands. They made their ways to the goalie, Crowley and presented the letters to him. 

Yuu watched the interaction from the goalie to the two girls and groaned, "I am seriously the only person who hasn't gotten a love letter." Realizing he said it out loud for anyone to hear; aka Krul. She moved her head away from the field to look at him, "are you sulking about never getting a love letter?"

The raven hated himself for saying it out loud, but bit back his pride and confessed, "everyone I'm surrounded by has gotten at least once, but it's like no one likes me."

Krul hummed in understanding, "well, it looks like you're right m, no one likes you."

Yuu hung his head in shame after her little statement and agreed, "...yeah..."

The players started exciting the field in small packs of two as they said their goodbyes to each other's. Yuu looked around confused, "what's happening?"

"Practice is over dimwit." Krul picked up the bag that was laying next to her and patted the raven's head, "enjoy your virginity kid."  
She walked away from him and over to a few of the random teammates. 

Yuu sighed and stayed put in his spot on the bench, this day was a waste of time. He didn't get one question answered or even a fucking picture of the gloomy bastard. Not one picture of the gorgeous bastard...extremely attractive bastard...

"Hey." 

Yuuichiro's head sprung up from the sound of Mika's voice. The blonde stood over him with his usual frown on his face, "practice is over. You should go home."

Yuu nodded in understanding, "okay."

Mikaela bent down and grabbed his water bottle that was under Yuu's foot. He got back up and walked away from him once again, but spotted mid way. "What's your name?"

He blinked and pointed to himself, "my names Yuuichiro Amane, but you can call me Yuu!"

The blonde didn't turn to look back at him, but just kept walking away from Yuu.   
"Well you have pretty emerald eyes  
Yuu-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 a.m. again, I know I'm weird, but there might be some minor grammar mistakes. I know and I'm sorry in advanced! >~

"Will you hurry up? I have to get to chemistry." The pink haired boy said annoyed.

It was Tuesday morning, Kimizuki and Yoichi stood behind Yuu, watching the ravens hand on the knob of his locker turn slowly. He had droplets of sweat slide down his face as he unlocked his locker code. Reaching for the handle of the small door he inched it out slowly, "shut it four eyes, I need to be careful. This process must be handled with a delicate matter."

Shiho turned his head away from the raven who was in deep suspense to look at the brunette next to him, "what the hell is he talking about?"

Yoichi met the others eyes and took a big breath, "Yuu is hoping he'll get his first love letter today."

Yuuichiro had the door finally opened all the way with a big sheepish smile on his face. Kimizuki and Yoichi noticed his expression and decided to take a look in his locker as well. What the three boys saw was no heart covered envelope, but an English book and a moldy sandwich in a blue tupperware container on top of the book. 

The brunette and pink haired boys gave questionable glances to each other. After a full minute of Yuu smiling in his locker at completely nothing, Yoichi took his hand and dragged him away from his spot. "Come on Yuu, let's get to class." Kimizuki closed the other boys locker with his left hand and propped his glasses back up his nose with his right hands index finger. "What an absolute dumbass."

 

The three boys walked down the hall to Shiho's chemistry class to drop him off so the other two could head to algebra 3. When they made it to his class, instantly a girl with curly red hair was waiting outside the classroom. When her big brown eyes spotted them she came over to the older boys. Kimizuki knew her as a freshmen of the cooking club, she always needed his help to make omelettes. She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath, a red dust covered her cheeks noticeably as she shoved a card into the pink haired boys face. 

Yuu gawked at this, "w-what!?" He gestured his hands from the girl to Shiho as he looked at Yoichi with a bamboozled exposition. "This is what I'm talking about! He hasn't been at school for even an hour and he already got one!" Yuuichiro jabbed a finger in her cheek, "and she's really cute!"

The pink haired boy pushed Yuu's face that was only a few inches away from the fidgety girl. "Back off you desolated moron."

She shyly began to speak, "I...really like you...and I didn't know how to tell you..." Her face gotten even redder by her small outburst.

"Thank you Remi." He said politely to the younger student. "I'll gladly read it."

The redhead wouldn't meet Kimizuki's eyes so she nodded in understanding and motioned herself toward the corner of the hall, "I...I...b-better go...b-bye Senpai!" She bolted past the corner and ran down the stairs to be out of their sights. 

Yoichi smiled over his shoulder where the girl ran off to and then over to Kimizuki, "what a sweet girl." The brunet' eyes landed on the spot next to him where once a raven was obtained. "Eh!? Yuu!?"

The pink haired boy searched the surrounding for the annoying boy, "what the fuck?" He tried to look down the hall they came, but there was no Yuuichiro in there, "he was just standing here!?"

 

Where did Yuu go? 

"ANSWER ME!"

The raven was bustling down the hall of the first floor of the school. He was chasing the little freshmen known as Remi with tons of inquisitive questions coming out of his mouth. Such as why the hell do you like Kimizuki? Does his ignorant attitude excite you? How many girls like that asshole? Do you know what's for lunch today?

The redhead was shaking her head hysterically, "I don't know Yuuichiro-san!" She sulked repeatedly. 

Remi's brown eyes made contact with another senior walking their way. With all her might she screamed, "help me Akane Senpai! This guy is nuts!" The redhead dived into the arms of Akane Hyukuya, a well known senior for most freshmen and sophomores. 

Akane blinked and wrapped her arms protectively around one of the orphanage girls she tends to usually after school. "Eh? What's the matter?"

"Remi! I need to know!" Yuu's voice called from down the hall.

The brunette wearing a long braid exhaled a breath when she noticed Guren's son. She held a hand up so the boy had to freeze in front of her. "Hold it." When he finally came to a stop Akane allowed the little girl to leave the two of them. 

When Remi was out of sight, Akane quirked an eyebrow at him, "chasing freshmen Yuu?"

"I just want answers." He groaned and smacked himself on the head with the closes locker.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"It's really stupid Akane, you'll laugh at me." Yuu mumbled through the locker. 

Akane walked over to the boys side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you can tell me. I won't laugh."

Yuu lifted his face up and stared at the girl in front of him looking at him with a serious face. "I won't, I promise."

"I want a letter." He said bluntly, "all my friends have gotten love letters and I just don't know why I can't get a single one." 

Ring.

Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg!

Akane and Yuu were taken by the sudden school bell, they were both late for class now. The brunette gripped Yuu's wrist before he could leave, "you hang around people like Shinoa and Kimizuki, they're in other clubs. Your friends are very popular because the things they do. If you join a club you could seem more appealing because you're doing something productive."

"...There's no club here I'm interested in..." 

"Here," she dug in her pocket and pulled out a small card with an address, "join my club, you'll have fun. There's only two of us, heh, not really big at this school, but I promise it'll be a blast! I gotta get to class, but please come after school!" She let go of Yuu and turned on her heel and ran off to the other direction toward her destination. 

\--------------

Yuu looked at the huge building he was in front of, it looked rather inviting, but an uneasy feeling also. He told the news team he couldn't stay for the club because he had somewhere important to be. Which made Shinoa believe he was secretly meeting up with Mikaela Shindo for a makeout session. Yuu had no idea where she would get something like that in her head. 

The raven walked up the stairs of the porch and went up to door knocking politely. He only had to wait a minute before an old woman opened the door to reveal herself. She wore a long blue dress with a white apron over it covered in brown substance. "Hello young man, how may I help you?" 

Yuu felt strangely intimidated by the woman in front of him, it felt like she was judging him. "H-Hi...um...Akane told me to come here..." He held the small card that was in his hand up to the old woman's face. 

"Oh my! You must be the one known as Yuuchiro Amane!" Her scary allusion vanished after she spotted the card, "come in darling!"

The teen walked past her to get inside as she kept talking, "you're Guren's son right?"

Yuu bobbed his head up and down, "yes ma'am, sadly it's true." Guren was his guardian, he adopted him after his parents died when he was three so basically he was his son. 

She hummed in response and closed the door behind him. There was a small laugh that came from the woman, "well I've seen him at school events all the time. He's a very attractive young man, so strong and fierce."

"Ma'am-"

"Honey, you can call me Maple."

"Um...Maple, not wanting to disagree with you, but I've seen him cry in agony when he stubbed his pinky toe on the coffee table."

Maple nodded, "I like my men sensitive." She bent down to Yuu's ear so the people supposedly in the other room couldn't hear her. "You tell your fine ass father if he ever needs some sugar for his coffee, he can come Maple's way anytime." 

Before Yuu could even take a minute to process what she just said about Guren, Akane walked in with blue paint splattered on her right cheek. 

"I thought I heard you," she giggled and took Yuu's hand, "come on they are waiting for you."

"They?" Yuu asked, allowing the brunette pull him into the other room. 

When they got into the other room it was painted blue with clouds drawn on the walls. There was a bunch of kids of all ages playing with toys, coloring, or talking to the other kids. At that moment, Yuu realized what he signed up for.

~~"Next," she pointed her ruler to another boy with huge eyes that were full of tears, "Yoichi will cover the story about Akane Hyakuya's charity work with the orphans."~~

"Your club is based off of helping the orphanage." The raven plainly stated to the girl next to him who was wiping the paint off with the back of her hand. 

Akane gave a cheeky grin, "finally noticed?" She cleared her throat and clapped her hands, "kids, this is Yuu, he'll be visiting you guys with us." A bunch of kids held their heads up to look up at the boy in amazement.

"Us?" Yuu blinked, "it's just me and you...right?"

The brunet shook her head amusingly, "no actually there's one other member of the club, but he'll be late."

A six year old boy walked up to Yuu and tugged on his pants, "will you read us a story?" A ten year old girls ears perked at the word 'story' leave his mouth, "yeah! Story! Story!"

Yuu turned bright red when at least three kids grabbed both his hands and led him to a big bean bag chair for him to sit. He sat down as ordered and placed his hands in his lap, "alright, I'll read you guys a story. What story do you guys want to hear."

And there, sitting at a table with a few older teens was Remi the freshmen, "I-I wouldn't mind if you w-wanted to read my story..."

The raven's eyes bulged, "you write your stories? Well sure I'll read it."

The redhead walked over to him and handed Yuu a paper copy of the story she made. He started reading.

\--------------------------------------------  
"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Remy with a y. She lived with twelve beautiful sisters and fifteen handsome brothers."  
\--------------------------------------------

Yuu was assuming this was a fanfiction about her life.

\--------------------------------------------  
"The princess met a charming prince named Shiho-GYA!"  
\--------------------------------------------

He had to stop speaking to reread the line word for word, it was about that stupid prick Kimizuki.

\--------------------------------------------"Named Shiho Kimizuki. He taught her how to make the perfect omelette so she could pass on his teachings to her family."  
\--------------------------------------------

He stopped when the kids scattered on the floor started rubbing each of their tummies happily. A black haired boy with blue eyes grinned over to Remi, "those omelettes were the best Rem!"

Yuu kept going with the story.

\--------------------------------------------  
"One day, Prince Shiho came to the princesses front door and asked for hand in marriage."  
\--------------------------------------------

Flipping the piece of paper over it seemed that it was a whole different setting, but he just went with it. 

\--------------------------------------------"The brunette kept backing away till his back hit the wall with a small thud. 'S-Stop Shiho, it's wrong...' 

A pink haired man grabbed the other young princes wrists and pinned them over his head. 'How is this wrong? We're just meeting up with each other for a small innocent chat.' 

'D-Don't lie!' The nervous boy stuttered, 'don't you dare say you come here for just a talk when we've done more than just talk!' 

'Does it feel wrong when I nip your neck?' Shiho bent down so his face was in the crook of the smaller boy's neck, 'remember when you screamed my name?' 

Yoichi shook his head-wait-Yoichi?-WAIT! WHAT!?"  
\--------------------------------------------

Remi snatched the second piece of paper out of my hand with a flushed face, "wrong paper! Here's the other one!"

\--------------

Mika knocked on the door of Maple's house. The stupid careless coach forced them to do a bunch of plays for two hours straight when he plainly knew he had a club activity to go to. Then the kid that was eager to see him practice the other day was a no show, not like he was expecting him to come...but still!

The grey haired woman opened the door to greet the blonde boy, "well, someone better call heaven, there's an angel missing and he's at my front door."

Mikaela rolled his eyes, "haha," he walked past her, "sorry I'm late, practice didn't end till five. Is everybody okay? Was Akane okay watching everyone by herself?"

"Mika, don't you worry. Everybody is fine, Akane ran some errands for me, but the other guy is in the play room with the kids."

"Other guy? What other guy?" The blonde didn't get any information about another member joining the club.

Maple put a hand over her mouth, "oh darn, you don't know do you?" She motioned for Mika to follow her to the play room, "oh he's been a complete sweetheart to everyone. He read them stories, played superheroes, and even let Akane teach him how to braid the girls hair." When they got to the room she pointed to the bean bag chair that obtained a sleeping ravenette with two boys sleeping on his legs and one girl sleeping on his chest. Scanning the room that had at least twelve kids in there, all of them were sleeping on the ground around the teen boy. 

Mika blinked, "he tired them all out?" The kids metabolism were really high, they never got tired before nine.

Maple snickered, "he was all shy at first, but that kid had enough energy to handle all of them at once." She put a hand up to her mouth, "I'm not going to lie Mika, I snuck upstairs to watch Jerry Springer for an hour."

The blonde snorted at her comment and made his way toward the teen boy to let him know he could leave now. Being careful not to step on any of the kids laying throughout the room. He got to the raven who's head was covered by the blonde girl's hair. Mika carefully brushed her hair out of his face so he could identify the member of his club. 

He gasped when he saw the kid from practice the other day. Yuu's peaceful sleeping face was very adorable to the blonde. The way his chest lifted up and down slowly with every breath he took. He was going to wake him, but decided it would be best for him and the kids that followed in his path to sleep.

Mika brushed the few strands of black hair out of Yuu's face with his fingertips,  
"Yuu-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please realize this is a new challenge for me. This book will only being typed at 2 a.m. for stupid reasons xD I'm sorry if there's a typo or grammar somewhere in the story, like I said I made it at 2 ;3;

"I can't believe you two, playing cards while a teenage boy is sleeping alone on a bean bag chair." Akane walked into the kitchen where Maple and Mika were playing black jack at the table. Setting the groceries on the counter she faced the two, "where's all the kids?"

The grey haired woman placed a three of clubs down on the pile of cards they used, "we put them all to sleep after it turned 9:30."

"So why didn't you guys wake Yuu up?" Akane asked as she raised a hand on her hip. 

Mika scanned his eyes through his hand of cards and grabbed a seven of clubs. He placed it down on the table above her card, "he was just so adorable we decided to let the angel sleep." The blonde blankly replied to the brunette standing over them. 

"Oh really?" Akane walked away from the table and off to the direction of the play room. She took a peek at the raven who was still blissfully sleeping. Her eyes spotted something on him that wasn't there when she left, "who put the blanket on him?" Yuu had an old green blanket 

Maple whistled and twirled her finger in the air above Mika's head, "his boyfriend over here."

Mika gave the caretaker an evil eye with a frown, "I'm not interested in someone like him."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure none of the children were sneaky around. After the cue was okay she leaned forward to the young boy sitting in front of her. "Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Oooooh my god, stop the fucking lying!"

Akane bursted into laughter in the background. The brunet was the one who showed her that viral video and loved it when she used it against Mika. It made the boy cringe every time she tried to talk like the kids these days.

The blonde glared at the old woman and drew another card from the deck in the middle of them, "never." He found the girls eyes still on him so he sighed and answered, "it's only thirty degrees out, the idiot was going to freeze."

"The little boy kept getting flustered whenever Kimi and Jocelyn mentioned Remi's little story." Maple pressed her hand down firmly on the table with King of clubs she had. "When the girl in her story gave the prince a love letter, he just sat there and sulked."

Mikaela gave her a blank expression with a confounded voice, "why would he cry over something like that?"

"Because," Hyukuya strided over to the table once again, "he wants someone to show him affection. I think Yuuichirou wants to be in a relationship."

Her words made the blue eyed boy throw his cards on the table and cover his mouth with his hand. A snicker escaped past his lips from amusement, causing looks from the other two. "Sorry, sorry, I just don't understand why he would want something stupid like that."

Akane raised an eyebrow, "my guess is he feels unappreciated. His friends get confessions everyday and he has to sit back and watch it happen front of him his whole life."

Maple shook her head and laid her own hand on the table and turned Akane's way, "poor thing, he's such a little cutie. I don't see why no one would have a crush on him." She put a hand over her heart, "his eyes; they're the most beautiful leafy shade of green." 

"Emerald." The blonde retracted another card from the deck and distracted himself by putting it in his hand. "His eyes are emerald green."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "how would you know? You only saw him sleeping."

"He came to my soccer practice yesterday to watch me...he seems...odd."

The older woman placed an arm on the table and held a finger up. "Now his father, officer Ichinose is a very sexy man. Those muscles of his, wish I could feel them with my own hands." 

Mika and Akane gave a grimace glance back and forth at each other before staring back at the drooling woman.

The brunet rolled her eyes, "mhmm, well anyway I'm waking him up."

Mika heard her footsteps enter the room and muttered a small 'terrific' before placing a queen of hearts on top of Maple's ten of diamonds. The older woman leaned forward and patted his hand, "be nice."

 

Akane came back in the room with a raven following behind her, he rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand. 

Maple smiled over to the drowsy boy, "did you sleep well Yuu? I know those kids bounded you to that chair, I hope your back doesn't hurt."

Yuu came up to the table and kept his focus on the caretaker of the orphanage, "it's fine. I had fun today, it was way better than being stuck with Shinoa and Mitsuba fighting all day and Kimizuki looking down at me."

"The kids enjoyed your company, I'm sure they would love to see you more."

Yuu chuckled, "I already feel some of them growing on me. Like little Tanner and Remi."

Akane glistened at his words and grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers together placing them up above them. She gave him a huge grin and beamed when the raven turned rosy red. "Does that mean you'll join the club!?"

Yuuichirou nodded his head and gave his own smile to the girl holding his hand, "yeah I'll join." 

Mika watched how the raven didn't pull his hand away from the girl after fifteen seconds. Feeling a twitch creep up on his face he stood from the table and grabbed Yuu's hand away from Akane. "Welcome to the club Yuu-chan, I'm Mikaela Shindo."

The raven shifted his eyes over to Mika and his cheeks suddenly heated at the hand contact. "M-Mikaela?! You're in this club!?" Yuu accidentally stuttered out like a little girl.

"Call me Mika, Mikaela is too formal."

"O-Okay Mika! Are you also new?" 

"I've been in the club since sixth grade." He stated.

"Sixth grade!?" Yuu exclaimed. 

Maple gathered the cards and began shuffling them from her spot at the table. She stared at Yuu's hand still in Mika's possession, "is it me or does anyone else hear wedding bells?"

Yuu saw for the first time Mika showing emotion; the emotion was discommode. The blonde's face seemed to tense at her words for some oddly reason. The raven glanced at the old woman, "wedding bells?" He searched the surrounding for a sound, but he couldn't hear a single bell ring, "I don't hear anything."

The blonde ripped his hand away from Yuu and sat back down in his seat. "It's getting late, you should go home."

Yuu looked at the chicken clock that was hanging on the wall of the kitchen, "yeah I better start walking now so I can get there before ten."

Akane blinked, "you walked here?"

"Yeah, Guren must be having a panic attack." 

Maple gasped after she heard Guren's name come up, "oh my! We wouldn't want his beautiful face to become troubled!"

Yuuichirou walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, "I know, I know." Putting it on he continued talking, "thank you for letting me come Maple."

"Sweetheart, come back anytime you want."  
She delightfully answered.

When Mika came in the orphanage he already knew it was pitch black outside. Running his fingers through his blonde locks he sighed, "do you want a ride home?"

Akane moved her gaze off of Yuu and looked at Mika, "eh? Mika, you wanna drive him?"

"Like I said, it's only thirty degrees out, he'll freeze." He stood back up secretly happy about it and jolted over to the other boy, "I'll take you home."

\---------------

Mika's navy blue Chevy Cruze was one of the coolest cars Yuu has ever seen. He was admiring the car till the blonde got into the driver seat and started up the car. 

They drove down the street leaving the I orphanage behind. 

"So," Yuu began, "what do you like to do?" He was expecting at least one syllable, but he got a 'pft' as a response.

Mika stopped at the red stoplight and took the opportunity to give him a suspicious face, "sorry to offend you, but I still think you're a journalist."

Emerald eyes narrowed at Mika while the light turned green, allowing him to drive forward. "I'm only in that club because Shinoa forced me to join it so all our friends could hangout." He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his attention to his car door window pouting.

The blonde gripped the wheel hard enough for his knuckles to turn a white color. "Well I don't like to give information to people who write the school's public newspaper." The blonde admitted truthfully, "I just have reasons okay."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before an idea popped in the raven's head. He snapped his fingers,  
"well what if I told you something super embarrassing about me? Then you'll have dirt on me to spread if I spill the beans!" Yuu exclaimed happily.

Mika bit his lower lip and turned the wheel to the right to get on the next street, "I'm not sure it works like that..."

"Let me say it before you reject the idea!" Yuu turned a cherry red as he put a hand to his mouth, "I...uh...had a crush on....D-Danny Phantom okay!" He plunged his head into his arms shamefully, "see how embarrassing that is!?"

"Who's that?" The soccer player curiously asked, he wanted to know who the other boy had a crush on.

"You know...that cartoon from Nickelodeon with the human ghost boy's story?" Yuu answered a little taken back by the dumbfounded look Mika had on. "That show was the shit when we were young! How could you not know that!?"

The blonde shrugged, "guess I didn't really watch those kind of cartoons when I was little."

"Fine...hey I got it!" Yuuichirou held his index finger up between the blonde and him, "we'll ask each other simple questions back and forth so we can get to know each other!"

Mika gave the raven a small smile, "I'm okay with that."

"Yaaaaaaaay! Okay! First question, what's your favorite color?"

"I would've said dark purple, but it changed to emerald green."

Yuu blinked, "why?"

Mika held a finger up, "ah, it's my turn. My question is...what's the one thing you want most in the world?" Mikaela knew he already started off heavily flirting with the gullible boy sitting next to him. He wanted Yuu to tell him about why he wants a stupid love letter so bad.

"Most in the world?" Yuu cupped his chin and looked up at the ceiling of the car. "Hmm...ah!" He sat back up and smiled, "my very own monkey with a suit!"

The blonde hung his head in defeat, 'dammit,' he sulked in his head.

Yuu tapped his chin, "are you and Akane dating?"

Mika snorted, he had to see this coming, "no, we're just childhood friends. That's it." He watched the way Yuu reacted with a sigh, was that a sigh of relief? Or maybe he wanted those two to be together? "Are you dating Shinoa?"

The raven gagged at the question and covered his mouth in disgust, "do you kiss your mother with that mouth!? No way in hell! She tortures me everyday! She calls me cherry boy-!..." Yuu rotated to the other side so Mika couldn't see the obvious blush arising on his tan skin.

"Why does she call you cherry boy?" Mika asked even more curious then the start of the game.

"Nu uh boy! It's my turn! Do you...get...letters from girls or boys?" He wouldn't look at the other, "you know...them looking at you from a romantic point of view?"

"Quite a lot, but that's just the chores of being on a soccer team."

"Why does Shinoa call you cherry boy?"

Yuu's face slowly moved its way to look in the blue sapphire eyes that were blazing into his face with a interested smirk. "Because...I'm," he rubbed the back of his neck, "kinda...a virgin...hehe..."

Mika didn't realize he pushed on the brake pedal so hard that it made the two of them jerk forward from the gravity. His actions only made Yuu blush harder from shame, "don't tell anyone baka!"

"Your secret is safe with me Yuu-chan."

\----------------

The next day at school.

Shinoa stood next to the ravenette as he slowly put his locker combination in, "cherry boy, you've been doing this since the middle of September. You haven't gotten once since then so why is today any different?"

Yuu ignored her question and unlocked the locker door, taking the knob he slowly opened it. Shiona and Yuu stared at the empty locker that had no sign of an envelope. The raven sighed and closed his locker, a little ashamed by not earning at least one card. "Damn it."

"Have you noticed Mika's secret letter for you to meet him in the back of the locker room for some fun went missing?" Shinoa smirked.

Yuu glared over his shoulder, "why the hell do you think Mika and I are a couple!?"

 

The lavender girl looked past the ravenette, "oh I don't know, maybe the way my mind sees you two. Mika licking his lips lustfully as he stares at you in a maids outfit with cat ears-"

"Stop! Stop!" The raven nudged her shoulder and began walking along side her toward zoology. 

Shinoa's devilish grin disappeared as she kept her eyes off Yuu, "...s-so...no girls have gave you a valentine?"

"Not even the janitor Shiona, and she told me I had great legs, on multiply occasions." 

Her pale cheeks turned a dusty pink, "well just remember..." She swayed her hips to the side and looked over so she could see Yuu's face, "I'm always here for you." She suddenly elbowed Yuu in the stomach after she realized what she said, "just kidding! Hehe!" Yuu growled at the girl as he held his stomach, "I actually thought for a minute you meant it!"

"Guess again cherry boy!" She stuck her tongue out playfully and skipped around him. When she looked over her shoulder her eyes went big at the person who entered the hallway. "Looks like your prince charming is here Yuu."

Yuu's green eyes spotted Mika walking toward their way with no one else around him. 

"Go suck his dick!" The lavender girl chirped way too loudly. "Cherry boy found riding the soccer champion behind the gym stairs; headline for the newspaper!"

"S-Shut up!" Yuu scoffed at her foul language.

He pushed past the snickering little girl and made his way over to his fellow club member. Yuu was excited to see the blonde after their car ride to his house. He interested the raven for some reason and he completely loved it. 

Mika noticed his presence coming his way so he pulled the blue earbuds out of his ears. 

Yuu waved and greeted him with a toothy grin, "hey Mika!" 

"Hello." He greeted back plainly as he placed his earphones in his back pocket.

"I-I was wondering...if," Yuu looked over at Shinoa who was making kissy faces at them. He hid his irked face with a fake grin, "I could come watch your practice again?"

"We don't have practice today." The blonde answered emotionlessly. 

"Oh," that made things awkward on the ravens part at least, "okay, well maybe next time..."

Mika nodded, "sure."

Yuu was about to turn back around and head back over to his perverted friend till Mika spoke again. "Well I was thinking about going to the orphanage again after school...If you're interested...you can come with?"

Yuuichiro quickly nodded instantly after Mika offered to hang with him, "yeah sure!"

The blonde gave him a soft smile, "great, meet me at the soccer field, I'll pick you up and we can go over there together."

"O-Okay!"

"E-Excuse me!" 

Yuu and Mika turned to look at a girl who was standing beside the both of them. It was a blonde girl with two piggy tails just like Mitsuba wore hers. Her eyes were directly on the ground and her arms were sticker behind her back as she spoke, "um...Mika Senpai..." 

She took a deep breath, "I-I've liked you since the first day of school and..." The raven was shaking his head uncontrollably as the girl revealed a small envelope from behind her back. "Please accept this letter!"

Yuu turned on his heel and walked at a fast pace away from the two blondes. Mika held a hand out to him, "w-wait Yuu-chan!"

Shinoa laughed at the scene that took place in front of her as Yuu walked even past her. She jogged over to him to catch up with him, "ahaha! He even got a love letter in front of you!"

"S-Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill, maybe some grammar mistakes, but it's a 2 a.m. project! ~.

Mikaela Shindo:

Favorite color-emerald green  
Drives-navy blue Chevy Cruze  
Club activity-the orphanage  
Hates-journalists   
Never watched-Danny Phantom  
Plays-soccer  
Love letters-from both genders

 

Yuu finished scribbling the information he obtained from Mika the other day on a piece of paper. He was proud to get some knowledge about the emotionless blonde boy. Even if he had to give away his most embarrassing secrets like why Shinoa calls him cherry boy. Folding the paper up he placed it in his backpack so no one will be able to see it. On the other side of him sat Mitsuba; one of his friends that always gets after him for stupid stuff. She had a book in her hand and an angered expression plastered on her pale face. They've been in the library hanging out together because they both had study hall during fourth hour.

"Mitsuba," The raven leaned forward in his seat to take a peek at what she was staring at very intensively. "What are you reading?"

"The drama crew decided to do a musical over The Lion King so I have to read through the script to get an outside look of the plot." Her eyes furrowed together in confusion, "I don't understand the point with the pig and meerkat." She moved her eyes off the book and noticed Yuu was only a hand length away from her face. "Baka!" The blonde girl hissed at the clueless raven who blinked at her at her response to his actions. "People will get the wrong idea if you lean toward me like this. They'll think you're trying to kiss me!" She started blushing and pushed his face away from her, "just because you never accomplished a single love letter doesn't mean I don't want to continue earning mine!" Mitsuba brought the book back up to the script in her hand and continued reading.

Yuu retracted away from her and stood up from his seat, "I-I already got one!"

Her violet eyes dulled away from the script to look at something more interesting; her actual childhood crush. Mitsuba liked Yuu since she first moved to Japan in the fifth grade.  
"Oh really? From who?"

"Utada." Yuuichiro mumbled.

"Utada?" She raised a thin eyebrow up at him, "Utada what?"

"Hikaru."

"You got a love letter from a person named Utada Hikaru." Mitsuba closed the small book in her hand and places it on the table in front of her. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone skimming through it, "a girl named Utada Hikaru you say?"

"Y-Yeah!" Yuu defended.

"The famous Japanese singer for some game called Kingdom Hearts; gave you a love letter expressing how she loves you?"

Yuu sighed, "okay fine, I didn't get one yet, but I will one day!" He pointed out with his index finger raised in front of his face, "because I know I'm at least decent looking!"

The blonde girl took a breath of relief, "that's good, she's too good to date someone with very low standards." 

"I don't have low standards!"

Mitsuba gasped when a sudden pink haired girl came out of nowhere behind the the raven. Her eyes bore into the back of his skull with a frown on her blank face. "Krul...Tepes? Haven't seen you since freshmen year."

Krul was Shinoa's best friend in elementary school, they used to always be together. Everybody called them Bonnie and Clyde because they would play stupid pranks on everyone, the little pranksters they were. But since Mitsuba moved to town in the beginning of fifth grade, Hiiragi always stayed by the blondes side. Shinoa and Mitsuba had a connection the moment the purple haired girl greeted her at school. Krul didn't have a liking to the certain blonde since the fifth grade.

The smaller girl's red eyes darted past Yuu to look at Mitsuba, "I've been busy." She shifted her attention to the raven, "I see you're still crying over a stupid letter." Grabbing the sleeve of Yuu's shirt Krul tugged him toward the door of the library, "come with me."

Yuuichirou confusingly nodded and allowed her to pull him away from his friend. Mitsuba wasn't too thrilled that he was leaving her for the pink haired girl. When they went through the front doors and left to go into the empty school halls she brought a piece of paper out from inside her backpack. She had been writing on it before Yuu popped up in the first place while she was in the library. The purple paper she had been writing on was placed in a small envelope she held for safe keepings. If Shinoa found it she wouldn't shut up about it and blab it out to all their friends.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to give you your first love letter Yuu."

\------------------

Krul towed Yuu to the nearest empty classroom and tossed him inside. Closing the door behind her she took a breath and started talking, "what's your goal?"

The raven stumbled back till his back slammed into a desk, "ow!" Holding up his throbbing foot he rotated his head to the side to look at Krul. "What the hell!?"

"You joined Akane's orphanage club," the assistant coach stated, "are you stalking Mika?" She inched closer to the taller boy with hands in a prayer gesture.

Yuu held his hands up in defense when the pink haired girl started cracking her knuckles threateningly. "W-Whoa! Krul, you need to know that in the fifth grade I was a yellow belt in karate!" 

"If you give any of his information to that fucking cocky Hiiragi girl, I'm going to rip your head off your body!"

He started backing up from the girl as she started stepping toward him. Every step she took forward, he took six back, well till his back smacked the nearest wall. "If one percent of his credibility comes down, I'll make sure you know one will find your body!"

Yuu was cornered by Krul, he was completely defenseless. "Åkane offered me an invitation, I didn't even know anyone was in the club except for her! Honest!"

"Yuuichirou, if you break Mika's heart, I'll make sure all the love letters in the world will be shoved up your-"

"K-Krul," the raven hasn't been this scared of such a short girl since he met Shinoa for the first time. When he met that girl the first thing she said to him was...he couldn't even come to himself to even think about what she said. 

\------------------------------------------------

Eight year old Yuuchiriou stared at the purple haired girl that gained a whole bunch of popularity on their first day of second grade. He was sitting on the swing of the swing set by himself as he watched a pink haired boy, a pink haired girl, and a brown haired boy already talking to her about future plans.

Yuu didn't know anyone yet so he just kept to himself, that was till the lavender caught him staring at her. 

She blinked when they met eye contact and had her mouth in an 'o' form. It switched to a smirk when Yuu started blushing from embarrassment and looked the other way to prevent conflict.

The lavender girl skipped over to him and sat to the swing right next to him and giggled, "hello cherry boy."

Yuu glared at the name she called him and gritted his teeth together, "what did you call me?"

Shinoa's face darkened, "that blush, I've only seen it on virgin boys." Her face inched closer to his face, "do you know what a seme and a uke is?"

The raven boy tilted his hand in confusion, he didn't know what a virgin, seme, or a uke was. "N-No...what is it?"

"You are what they call, the uke." She held a finger up and pointed to the place where she once was. Her finger landed on the pink haired boy with glasses, "Shiho is what they call a seme. Understand now?"

This was all too confusing for poor Yuu so he shook his head, 'am I suppose to know this stuff?' 

Shinoa pouted, "what's your name cherry boy?"

"Yuuichirou Amane." He answered.

"Well Yuu, you're the boy that'll take it up the ass with a huge blush on your face. You'll mostly be moaning and begging for the semes like Shiho to keep thrusting inside you." After her comment she gave him a big grin and closed her eyes happily, "cherry boy."

\------------------------------------------------  
He shuddered from the inappropriate language that girl had at such a young age. Yuu never understood why he befriended her after she told him that...Oh yeah, she wouldn't leave him alone after that, she constantly followed him around like a dog.

Yuu remembered he was almost about to die from the pale girl in front of him, "I'm not going to hurt him. Mika never did anything to me, I have nothing against him."

Krul stopped in her tracks and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "you swear on your life?"

"I swear! I haven't told Shinoa anything!" He held his hands up in a prayer gesture and bowed his head to her, "don't kill me! I'm completely innocent! Kill Kimizuki!"

"Tch," the pink haired girl ran her hands through her bubblegum hair, "he's too cute to kill."

"Eh!?" Yuu couldn't believe he heard that, "he looks like my actual foot! I think I've said that before!"

Krul walked over to the front door, "oh shut up, the period is almost over, you better get back to that friend taker."

The raven didn't ask why she called Mitsuba that, but instead met up with her at the front door and shook his head. "I'm going to check my locker to see if...someone left something in there..."

The pink haired girl sighed, "desperate is written on your forehead." She said as she followed Yuu to his locker.

"Not desperate...well, no! I just want to know if at least someone likes me!"

When they made it to his locker he took a deep breath and stared at it for a whole minute. "Well here it is." His heart started pounding when he felt a sudden urge to rip the locker open, "I feel it."

"What? Ashamed? Embarrassed? Disgusted?" Krul asked from behind him, "I feel pity."

Yuu knew there was a card in there! There was a presence inside his locker and he could feel it! As lightening he put his combination in so it immediately unlocked for them. He took a long gulp before looking back at Krul, "today is the day."

"I can't wait." She said emotionlessly as her eyes averted away from the raven boy, "get over with it."

Yuu agreed with her and pulled the locker open to reveal his very own algebra book and the camera he uses for the newspaper. Krul carelessly looked back and forth from Yuu and his locker. "Is today the day you go to algebra?"

 

\---------------

 

Yoichi and Kimizuki groaned in unison when Yuu's locker came to view. The raven was a little bum by seeing his own locker since he already tried three times to score a letter. 

The pink haired boy didn't take another step forward as he turned on his heel toward the direction of their club room. "Oh no," he said sounding irritated, "I don't have time for your constant mopping today. The cooking club is having a special meeting today and I must attend."

The brunet followed his actions and stopped walking, "Shiho is right, I have to go take pics for my part of the article."

Yuu lazily held a hand up over his shoulder, "blah, blah, blah." He gave them an annoyed look and signaled them to leave with a wave, "stop bitching and leave Kimizuki. I'm just getting my jacket." The raven has been sick of them all mentioning his love letter fiasco. It's been humiliating for them all to surround him as he got excited and ended up disappointed with the outcome. 

He watched the two walk away from him and left Yuu by himself. His eyes landed on his locker for the third time this day and he groaned, "you've brought me so much problems." He slowly put the combination in so it unlocked for him. Yuu yanked the door open and grabbed his jacket he put in there when Krul and him stopped by.

When he roughly pulled his red jacket out, a small envelope fell out of the pocket and landed on the ground beneath him. He closed his locker and finally recognized the item under his feet.

Yuu's eyes went huge as he stared down at the white envelope that had "Yuu-chan" written on the back with a heart surrounding his name. "Eh!? I got a card!?" 

He plunged his hand to the ground and snatched it up quickly as he stared at it, "someone likes me!?" 

Yuu didn't take another minute before he ripped the envelope open to reveal a piece of paper inside. Taking the piece of paper out of the envelope, he opened it up to see a small note.

 

"Dear Yuu-chan,

I can't get those beautiful eyes out of my head. I keep dreaming about you looking in my eyes, with those emerald eyes, and telling me you love me. Don't judge! But...for some weirdly reason you're a princess in my dreams...and I'm a knight...Jesus Christ this is embarrassing, I'm in class right now while writing this and I'm just...sorry I never did this before...Honestly, no one has caught my eye till I saw you one day looking at me. I want you to look at me the way you look at your friends, with that happy gleam in your eye. When you look at me in real life...I feel like you're trying to bring something out of me, but I just give you awkward talk...This won't be my only letter to you, expect more from me!

Love,

-Your Secret Admirer"

 

Yuu finished the note and felt his heart throb for some oddly reason, "it's cheesy, but so cute! My secret admirer is a dork! We're compatible!" He pushed the note into his chest and allowed the red blush to consume his cheeks. "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy...They said I was a princess and they were a knight, but they also said 'for some weirdly reason.'" The raven boy suddenly came to his senses and shook the thoughts trying to form in his head, "shit!" He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, "I gotta go meet up with Mika!"

 

\---------------

 

"MIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuu screamed toward the blonde boy who was leaning against his car with a blank expression. He turned around to meet Yuu's gaze, but the raven boy crashed into Mika with a big goofy grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around the soccer players chest as he jumped in place.

"I got a love letter! It happened!" He chirped excitingly. "Someone actually likes me Mika!"

Mika turned pink at the sudden hug and didn't know if he was suppose to hug the other back, "r-really?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who gave it to you?" Mika took a quick encouraging breath and continued his sentence, "Yuu-chan?" This was it. Yuu was going to know that Mika can't stop thinking about him. If the raven feels the same way they could probably go out after the orphanage, Mika knew the perfect place to go.

"Dunno." Yuu pulled away from the blonde and dug the love letter out of his pants pocket. He held it up in front of him, his emerald eyes squinted in concentration. "Who did give me this?" He wouldn't expect it was any girl in his classes, they don't even speak to him. Maybe it was the janitor that liked his legs?

"Mrs. Gonzales?" Yuu questioned.

"The janitor?" The blonde asked, a little creeped out by his crushes first attempt at guessing. He would've thought he'd name him or at least a classmate...not the seventy year old janitor who hated the color purple and talks about conspiracy theories.

"She likes my legs."

Mika sighed and decided to push his luck even more. He took a step closer to the raven, leaning forward so his face was only a few inches away. "No leads? Yuu-chan."

"Nope." Amane placed the small note back in his pocket and looked up at his friend who's left eyebrow was twitching. "Are you ready to go?"

The blonde stared blankly at his stupid crush...very attractive, but stupid, crush. "Yeah."

"Is Akane coming?"

"No, I heard she has an interview with your friend Yoichi."

\-------------

"Yuu you're pulling my hair!" Little Ariel yelled holding her head in pain. 

"S-Sorry!" Yuu apologized before he finished tying the hair band around her blonde braid. "There."

She touched the braid with her fingertips and smiled at the perfect braid Yuu made. She thanked him politely before running over to Maple to show her, her new French braid.

The raven boy sat on the ground and watched her jump around the older woman as she pointed at her braid excitingly. He didn't notice the black haired boy with blue eyes come up from behind him. 

"She's so hot." The boy who's name is Timmy, confessed to Yuu.

Yuu shifted his eyes over to the boy now standing beside him. "Who?"

"Ariel!" His eyes gleamed just by saying the girl's name. "She can count all the way to 50 in Spanish!" The ten year old explained about the other ten year old girl. "That's epic!"

"If you like her why don't you tell her?" Yuu noticed Timmy nervously glancing to the ground, not looking over at Ariel anymore. "Are you scared?"

"W-Who?! Me?! Of course not..." Timmy bit his inner cheek and bounced on his heels, "I just don't know how." His blue orbs drifted back to the back of Ariel's head. "I dedicated a song to her."

"Oh?" Yuu turned to the left so he was now facing the blushing boy. "What song?"

"I love you too much from this movie she likes a lot. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I want it to be in a cool way."

"Then go for it!" Yuu encouraged, not realizing what the other raven was going to ask him to do.

\-------------

"Where's Yuu?" Mika finished cooking the spaghetti for the kids and was about to start dinner. He walked into the play room to see few of the kids playing with toys or coloring. The blonde raised an eyebrow and left the room to head over to the backyard. He entered the living room and went toward the back door before he was stopped by Maple.

"Hold up!" She called from her chair by the tv. 

The blonde kept his hand on the knob before looking over his shoulder at the caretaker. "Huh? I'm looking for Yuu."

"The backyard is under construction for the time being." Maple couldn't hold in a small laugh that made him more confused. "You'll have to wait for your little boyfriend to finish his project."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in an hour."

Mika glanced at the front door that had its small mirror covered with a piece of paper and tape. He let go of the handle and sighed, "fine. It's time to eat." 

"Perfect! Jerry Springer just ended!"

He walked away from the door and went back to the play room to get the kids ready. 

\---------------

"Attention children there's a small surprise in the backyard for a special person." Maple clapped her hands as her and Mika gathered all the kids to come in front of the backyard.

"Is it the construction you were talking about?" Remi asked Maple.

"Yes ma'am."

"They better have not messed up Rhi and I's sand castle!" The pouty brunette girl said about her favorite hobby was being in the sand box.

"No, they didn't mess with the mailbox Nagumi." The older woman the back door to reveal a glamorous makeover.

Christmas lights scattered around the patio of the backyard as it flicked colorfully. There was a long, old, red rug rolled out to make it look like a celebrity red carpet. There was weeds positioned on the ground like they were substitute for rose petals. Small purple candles surrounded the patio that Maple would use for blackouts. 

Timmy stood at the end of the red carpet where he stood away from the back door. He was wearing his church clothes which was a blue vest with black slacks. He had his arms hidden behind his back as he bounced back and forth on his heels. Sitting on a small green stool next to the raven was Yuu holding Maple's old guitar from her country days. 

"T-This is for A-Ariel." Timmy stuttered out nervously, earning a raised head from his crush.

Ariel emerged from the crowd so she can get a better view. Her eyes widen at the scenery, her eyes scanned the yard in astonishment.   
"W-Wow..."

Coming up from behind the blonde girl was Mika. He stared in shock at what both raven's did to the backyard. It wasn't the most romantic setting he's ever seen, but it's amazing they did it. His gaze didn't land on Timmy, but Yuu who had his tongue out to the side as he was flipping through a book on a podium. 'Why does he got a guitar?' Mika rolled his eyes, Yuu can never stop surprising him.

Yuu squinted in concentration at the small music stand next to him as he played the guitar. He hasn't played the guitar since Yoichi and him did a duet to "You Got A Friend In Me" in the fifth grade talent show.

"I-I...I...ov...I.." Timmy murmured shyly while having Ariel as well the whole orphanage watch him. He felt his hands begin to get sweaty, he clutched the object in his hands harder as he glanced away from the girl's brown eyes.

Yuu stopped playing when he heard the boy mutter nonsense. "What are you doing? You've practice this song for almost an hour, you got this." He whispered encouragingly.

"T-They're all watching me...you'll have to sing with me!" Timmy cried fearfully as he glanced over at Ariel who tilted her head in confusion.

Yuu blinked and suddenly shook his head, "I can't sing!"

"Please Yuu!" He cried loud enough for Mika to hear, causing the blonde to dart his attention over to the teen boy. 

Yuu sighed and began plucking the strings, 'I'm going to sing to a ten year old.'

"I love you too much." Timmy and Yuu sang in unison, "to live without you loving me back."

Ariel moved past Remi and Sammy so she was in front of the family. She stepped onto the patio so she was three feet away from the other kids. She was smiling at Timmy as they both kept singing to her. Her cheeks were painted red all the attention. 

"I love you too much," Timmy straightened his back and clenched his fists, "heavens my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong when I sing this song cause I love you too much." 

He finished the small portion of the song he was going to sing as Yuu kept playing the tune on the guitar. He took a deep breath before taking the only rose Maple allowed them to cut from her garden. It was a long light pink rose. He held it out toward the blonde girl now standing on the patio. 

"Ariel Hyakuya...will you be my g-g-irlfriend?" Timmy cried out in fear before turning his gaze away from the crowd and over to the left side of the patio.

A few of the older kids "awed" at his love confession as the more littler kids gagged. 

Ariel glanced around again at everything both raven's had done in an hour. She stared blankly at the boy for a few seconds before nodding with a bright smile, "yeah!"

Timmy's face light up by her answer, but he suddenly fell to the floor from the nervous break down.

Yuu stopped playing and smiled down at his happy corpse cheering on the ground. "Congrats bro."

\-------------

"I'm glad you helped Timmy." Mika cut the silence with a small comment. He sat in the driver seat of his car as he put the key in and started it up. 

"Really? You're not saying that to make me feel better about what happened afterwards?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. I can't believe Akane wasn't there to see Timmy get his first girlfriend." Mika turned his head to face the raven with a small grin, "he's liked her since they were potty training."

"I can't believe Maple taped it and put it on YouTube!" Yuu cried in embarrassment as he sat in the passengers seat with the blonde starting to laugh. He glanced over at Mika as he felt his cheeks flushed deep red by the angel laugh. "I only knew one song on the guitar and that was from Toy Story! God only knows how bad I sounded trying to play that song..."

"It was fine, don't worry." Mika praised the raven and stopped laughing. His smile stayed on his face as he let his guard down for once, "you know, I play the guitar."

"You do?!" Yuu put his seatbelt on before bringing his attention back on the boy. "What can't you do?! You do soccer, play the guitar, help an orphanage, and make the best damn spaghetti I've ever had! You're like the perfect person!"

Mika's smile turned into a little smirk, "if that's the perfect person to you then you better snatch me up now before I'm gone." 

"Aha," Yuu laughed softly, but in his head it was pounding as much as his heart was. He wished Mika wasn't kidding around and actually mentioned it, but he knew the blonde was not interested in him. Mostly because he's a journalist.

Mika stopped looking at the raven after his flirty comment, putting the car in drive just to park it again. He felt his small smile disappear as he glanced at the clock. It was only 7:34. "......"

It's been thirty minutes since the boys performed their little song to Ariel. Mika was suppose to take the raven home, but he didn't feel like taking him home this early. He barely hangs out with anyone so maybe Yuu might be up for staying out with him. 

The car jerked from Mika's quick movements, forcing Yuu to flop into the back of his leather seat. "What's wrong?!" 

"I don't really want to take you home..." Mika admitted after apologizing for the sudden stop. He sat back in his seat, 'did I seriously say that? He's going to think I'm trying to take him home!' The blonde was going to hit himself for even thinking something so lewd, but decided to stay put.

"Oh no-I understand! I can walk home! It's no big deal-!"

"No, I mean...wanna go somewhere else?..." Mika was thankful that if was nighttime so the dense boy wouldn't see his pink blush. "...Like...hangout?..."

"Mikaela Shindo wants to hangout with me?!" Yuu beamed happily before nodding, "yes!"


End file.
